Nightmare
by VaRa129
Summary: Sideswipe's life finally went back to normal. But HE comes back and ruins it. Story better then summary...
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story so Imma see how it works out_. _If people like it i shall continue if not I might not. Review please!:D**

* * *

><p><em>"Say it!" <em>

_"Stop! Icetrail you're hurting me!" Sideswipe pleaded_

_ The mech known as Icetrail did not like the answer he was given. He slapped Sideswipe in the face._

_"I said say it you slagging glitch!"_

_"Please stop!" This earned Sideswipe another hit. "Ok, Ok! Icetrail, I love you so much, and I promise to never leave you again!" _

_Icetrail smiled. He pulled Sideswipe into a hug and kissed his helm._

_"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"_

_ Sideswipe shuddered in the embrace and started crying._

* * *

><p>Sideswipe jolted awake, vents working overtime to cool down his systems. When he felt arms around him he jumped. He looked down and saw Bluestreak. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around his lover.<p>

"Are you okay?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

"You should really see Ratchet about it."

"What? No, I'm fine let's just go back to recharge." Sideswipe said kissing Blue's helm.

"Would you be able to sleep?"

"Yeah, knowing you're with me I'll be just fine." He said pulling Bluestreak down with him onto the berth.

They both went back into recharge instantly.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Bluestreak were walking towards the rec. room to get some energon before their shifts.<p>

"Yes it is physically impossible." Blue said.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"No. It's impossible."

As they turned the corner they ran into Jazz who was with a tall silver and white mech.

"Hey Blue, hey Sides! This is the new recruit, Icetrail." Jazz said cheerfully.

"I-Icetrail?" Sideswipe said shrinking down a little.

"Hey Siders! Longtime no see, huh?" Icetrail said also taking note that Sideswipe and Bluestreak were holding hands. His face going from a grin to a serious one in just seconds. "Who's your friend there Siders?"

"Oh, uh, th-this is Bluestreak."

Icetrail just nods

"Uh, I'm late for patrol. See ya later Blue." Sideswipe then turned around and left as fast as he could.

"How do you know Sideswipe?" Bluestreak asked when his lover was no longer in sight.

"We-We're just old friends is all."

"Why'd he run off like that then? I mean if you guys know each other."

"Probably just surprised I'm here. Don't worry about it. He'll come around." Icetrail said smirking slightly.

Bluestreak not thinking anything of it just shrugged and went into the rec. room.

"Come on. I'll show ya to your quarters." Jazz said

"That would be wonderful." Icetrail said with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was on his way back to the ARK after patrol and spending time to think. The mech that haunts his dreams, caused him physical and mental pain was back in his life. The Prime, more like everyone except for Sunstreaker, didn't know about his past with Icetrail. He didn't know what this mech could do. He knew he had to tell but his fear got the better of him. He decided to tell Bluestreak about Icetrail. His lover at least deserved to know.<p>

::Hey Blue. I gotta tell you something. Can you meet me in our quarters::

::Sure. Is everything ok?::

::Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks::

Sideswipe cut the com. and sped off to the ARK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!:D hope you like it. review please!**

* * *

><p>Sidewswipe was walking to his and Blustreak's shared quarters. Unknown to him, he has to pass Icetrail's quarters. As soon as he passed the door it opened.<p>

Sideswipe yelped when someone suddenly grabbed his waste and pulled him into the open door. The door closed and he was pushed up against the wall. Large, cold, metal hands gripped his arms tightly leaving small dents.

"Icetrail, get off me!"

"I can't do that Siders. I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"I don't love you anymore! I love Blue!"

Icetrail punched Sideswipe in the face for saying that.

"See that's what I want to talk to you about. You're gonna call that Blue guy and tell him that you don't love him anymore, that you love me. If you don't I'll kill him. Then you're gonna call that nosy good for nothing brother of yours and tell him to stay the frag out and if he does anything to separate us, I'll kill you."

"N-no! You can't!"

Again Icetrail hit him in the face. "Then I suggest you do as I say." He said tightening the grip he has on Sideswipe causing him to wince.

Sideswipe nodded and reached up to activate his com. link.

::Hey Blue::

::Sides! Where are you? I was getting worr-::

::That's why I'm calling. Blue, I don't love you anymore. I can't be with you anymore either. When I saw Icetrail I realized I was still in love with him. I'm sorry and just forget about me please?::

After he said that he cut the link.

"Good. Now call your brother."

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was out on patrol with Hound and Brawn when he got a message from his brother.<p>

::Sunny.::

::What do you want Sides, I'm busy.::

::If you haven't heard, Icetrail's back.:

Sunstreaker slammed on his brakes causing Brawn to swerve off road.

"What's wrong with ya Sunstreaker?" He called out but Sunstreaker just ignored him.

::What?::

::Yeah. He told me to tell you that if you try to separate us, he's gonna kill me. Sunny, please help me.::

Sunstreaker heard a yelp before the frequency cut off.

::Sideswipe!::

Sunstreaker turned around and headed back to base as fast as he could, leaving a bewildered Hound and Brawn behind.

* * *

><p>::Sunny, please help me.::<p>

Sideswipe let out a yelp as Icetrail hit him. Hard.

"I did NOT tell you to say that! What's wrong with you, you slagging glitch?"

"I'm sorry!"

Icetrail hit him again and then pulled Sideswipe into a hug. "You better be."

Sideswipe unwillingly hugged back and began to cry.

"It's going to go back to the way things used to be soon."

* * *

><p>At the speed Sunstreaker was going it wasn't a surprise at how fast he got back to the ARK. When he ran through the main entrance he pushed down several mechs. He turned the corner that lead to the private quarters when he ran into Prowl.<p>

"Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"Hound let me leave early." Sunstreaker lied dryly. Prowl just gave him a suspicious look but decided it was nothing and started to leave. "Wait; do you know where Icetrail's quarters is?"

"Why?"

"He's an...old friend. I want to pay him a visit. You know catch up on things."

"Sure," He said giving him another suspicious look, "It's the third one down on the left."

Sunstreaker bolted down the hallway without even sparing him a thank you. When he got to the appointed door he tried to open it but it wouldn't open so he started pounding on it and shouting.

* * *

><p>Icetrail still had Sideswipe in an embrace when they heard pounding on the door.<p>

"Icetrail open up the slagging door! I know you're in there you pit-spawn!" was heard following the pounding.

Icetrail growled. He knew this would happen. He let go of Sideswipe and dragged him behind him as he led him to the door. Before he opened it he made sure that Sunstreaker couldn't see his brother.

"What do you want Sunstreaker?"

"Give me my brother now!"

"I don't have your brother. So why don't you jus-" Before Icetrail could finish his sentence Sunstreaker punched him in the face.

"Sunny stop!" Sideswipe yelled getting out from behind Icetrail and going in between them so they wouldn't hurt each other. Not that he minded his twin hurting the other mech but he doesn't know what Icetrail would do to him.

Sunstreaker grabbed his brother by the arm and was going to walk away with him but before he could Icetrail grabbed the other arm and pulled with a stronger force causing Sideswipe to yelp from surprise and fall into the chest of Icetrail.

"He's not going anywhere but back into this quarters." The tall mech said dryly.

"He's coming with me." The yellow mech said and pulled on his brother's arm. It turned into a tug-o-war between the two until Sideswipe shouted at them to stop.

"Icetrail let me talk to him. I'll come back, I promise." He said.

"Fine, you got 10 minutes. You not back by then, I'm comin after ya." Icetrail retreated back to his quarters to give the brothers some time to talk. When he was gone Sideswipe began talking.

"Look Sunny, I want to go with you but I can't."

"And why can't you? That mech does nothing but abuse you!"

"I can't because he is threatening Blues life, your life, and my life. I don't want to die and I don't want you two to die either. I'm doing it to protect you Sunny."

"Sides, that's stupid! We could go to Prime or Prowl. Tell them and he would get kicked out of here!"

"It's not that simple Sunstreaker! It's my opinion, someone who lies constantly and disobeys orders almost always, against a new recruit. Who in their optics, did nothing wrong!"

"Sideswipe, don't do this. Last time you nearly got yourself killed. Please."

"I'm sorry Sunny but I have to, for you and Blue. And please tell Blue about it. He has the right to know."

"Fine. But you better not make me regret this." Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe into a hug. Knowing Icetrail, this is the last time he would be able to talk to his brother, let alone see him, without having the glitch guard him like he was a prize. "Love ya bro, don't do anything stupid."

"Love ya too."

Sideswipe pulled out of his brothers embrace, gave him one last look before going back into the room of his worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was too angry to talk to Bluestreak or anyone else so he went straight to his room. Once the door shut and locked, he started having an outrage. He threw everything he could get his hands on across the room, and he punched the walls until his knuckles started bleeding. He screamed and cursed not caring who heard.<p>

All he cared about was Sideswipe. His brother, his twin, his other half, in the hands of the mech that haunted his dreams for years upon years and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He picked up something that was on a shelf. He stopped mid-throw when he saw what it was. It was a picture of him and Sideswipe before the war, before Icetrail even showed up. They were at one of the clubs they would always go to. Each had an arm around the others shoulder. He had his signature smirk on his face while Sideswipe had a cheeky grin.

Sunstreaker remembered that night. It was the night before Sideswipe meet Icetrail, the last night he has been truly happy in years.

Sunstreaker lend against the wall and sank down. His knees against his chest and the picture still in his hands. He put his head down on the picture and started to cry.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak sat on his berth, no longer sharing it with Sideswipe, leaning against the wall. He had his head in his hands. He was crying into his hands. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Sideswipe with that cheeky grin of his. Every time he looked around the room and stopped on the red mechs stuff, he'd cry even harder.<p>

Bluestreak couldn't believe it. The one mech he was willing to share everything with, didn't love him anymore. How does he know Sideswipe even loved him to begin with? How could Sideswipe do this to him? He would have expected it from Sunstreaker but not Sideswipe.

No. Sideswipe would never do this willingly. There had to be something wrong. But what? What could possibly be wrong that caused him to say that? He didn't know and was not sure he wanted to know. He had to find out though. He'd have to ask Sunstreaker the next day.

He couldn't get up. He couldn't face the world just yet. He was still too devastated. Bluestreak laid down on the berth and pulled his knees to his chest. He offlined his optics and cried himself into recharge.

* * *

><p>Icetrail pulled Sideswipe onto his berth. He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the slightly smaller mech on the helm before slipping into recharge. Sideswipe couldn't recharge. His mind was racing. A lot has happened in the day.<p>

He kept seeing that look on Sunnys' face when he told him he was staying with Icetrail. He kept hearing that sadness in Blues' voice when he told him he didn't love him anymore. He couldn't take it. He broke down right there. He hurt the ones he loved and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sideswipe closed his optics and his crying slowed down to a soft whimper, then nothing as he finally fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Bluestreak woke up early in the morning when someone knocked on his door. He got up systems not fully online and opened the door. When he saw Sunstreaker standing there he closed the door only to be stopped by the yellow mechs hand.

"Blue, we need to talk."

"Why should I listen to you? You're just as bad as Sideswipe."

"That's why we need to talk." Sunstreaker walked in and sat on Blue's berth. Blue followed and sat down next to him. "Sideswipe wanted to tell you this but never got the chance so he asked me to tell you." Bluestreak nodded as he remember what Sideswipe told him earlier. "Icetrail was an old friend from years before the war started. Sideswipe loved him but Icetrail only stayed with him for pleasure and for possession. He would beat Sides when he did something Icetrail didn't like. It got to a point where he couldn't get out of the berth for a week. He finally decided to leave but when he tried Icetrail got him back. After that he was harder on him. One day I finally got Sideswipe out of there. It's been years since we last seen him and we thought he was offline. But now he's here and he wants Sideswipe back."

"Oh Primus..." Bluestreak whispered. He never thought that Sideswipe, one of the most violent mechs on Optimus's team, went through something like that.

"When he said he didn't love you, he was force to. If he didn't Icetrail would have killed you. If I get in between him and Sides, He's going to kill him. He can't leave on his own either. He really does love you Bluestreak don't think he doesn't."

Bluestreak could feel tears forming in his optics. He quickly wiped them away before they fell.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. We can't do anything but wait to see if Sideswipe would stand up to Icetrail but knowing him, it's never going to happen."

Sunstreaker suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He look down and saw Bluestreak hugging him crying. The look in his eyes that would make any mech coward in a corner softened and he hugged back telling the gray mech it would be alright.

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since Icetrail re-entered Sideswipes life. Sideswipe hasn't seen or heard from his brother or lover since. Icetrail was with him every second of the day. He would always be on the same patrol; he would have monitor duty when Sideswipe had it.<p>

They were in Icetrail's quarters. Icetrail was trying to get Sideswipe to interface and Sideswipe refused only to be hit. Icetrail pinned Sideswipe onto the wall and kissed him fiercely. Glossa trying to get entry to the other mechs mouth but was refused. Icetrail stopped and growled. He punch Sideswipe in the face, cracking one of his optics and adding to the list of injuries: dents and cracks in his armor, a long gash a that goes across his faceplate, and a while ago his internal clock went off-line with all the blows to the head along with his scanners.

"NEVER refuse when I kiss you, you fragging piece of scrap metal!"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!"

Icetrail smirked and kissed him again but this time to be allowed entry. His hands gripping the others arms to keep him from moving away. They tightened as he deepened the kiss and also a warning for Sideswipe to kiss back. Which he did.

Once he was satisfied he pulled him over to the berth and started touching sensitive wires. When Sideswipe felt hands in a particular sensitive area he couldn't help but groan. Hands searching lower. He tried to push away but failed as Icetrail once again touched sensitive wires.

Icetrail smiled at his lovers response slowly reached down to his port. As he undid the covering Sideswipe gained the strength to push the mech away. He got up quickly, grabbed his port's cover, and ran into the private wash-racks.

When he had his cover back on he sank to the floor in the back corner and hoped to Primus he wouldn't get off-lined for what he done.

He didn't know how long he was in there. When he didn't hear Icetrail by the door, he crawled over and opened it just enough so he could see where he once was. There was no sign of the mech. He opened the door a little more and still didn't see him. _This is my chance_, he thought. He got up off the floor and ran for the door. Just as he got it open he felt arms around his waist and covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

He was pulled back into the room and thrown on the floor. He looked up and saw a very fragged off Icetrail which never meant anything good.

"I knew you would try to get away. Why? Why would you leave me?"

Before he could answer he was kicked in the stomach. He curled in on himself to try and ease the pain. But he was grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room. Icetrail walked up to him turned him so that his back was on the ground, grabbed his energon knife and he started trailing it down the other side of his face leaving a large gash and energon dripping down.

"Come on let's get some energon." He merely said wiping the energon from Sideswipes face and grabbed him around the waist.

* * *

><p>When Icetrail and Sideswipe walked into the rec. room there were very few mechs. Just Jazz, Hound, and Mirage. Icetrail told Sideswipe to sit by Jazz, which he did, as he went to get energon cubes. When he sat down he handed Sideswipe the cube and then put his arm around his waist again.<p>

Sideswipe didn't talk. Whenever he tried Icetrail would dig his fingers into Sideswipe's side. Every time he did he would wince and receive a weird look from everyone at the table.

"Hey Sides I haven't seen you with Sunny or Blue in a while. Are you guys alright?" Jazz asked after a while.

Sideswipe looked over to Icetrail to get permission to speak. Icetrail gave him a small nod. "Uh, yeah you can say we're fighting I guess." He said in a too soft voice. Jazz just nodded and started talking with Hound again.

After a few minutes, the rec. room doors opened and Sunstreaker and Bluestreak walked in. He was not expecting them to be here at all. They looked over to where Sideswipe was sitting and Sideswipe was looking at them with a look that said 'Help me' and waved at them with a sweet and loving smile. They waved back with the same smile, well Sunny had a sweet and loving smirk, as Sideswipe had.

Icetrail growled too low for anyone to here and he dug his fingers into Sideswipe's side. He felt Sideswipe flinch. The two mechs were still looking and it made him angry. He dug his fingers deeper. He felt a small pop and energon started dripping down his hand and onto the chair.

"Come on, let's go." He said sternly making Sideswipe jump. Jazz gave him a funny look.

Icetrail got up and Sideswipe soon followed. Jazz let his gaze follow them and he noticed that there was bright pink/blue dripping down the red mech's side. His optics narrowed. He also noticed that Icetrail had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Jazz stood up and leaned across the table. On the chair where Sideswipe sat was energon.

He looked over to Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. The look on their faces said that they knew something. Something was wrong with Sideswipe and Icetrail, that's all he knew. What was wrong he didn't know, but he will figure it out.

Sunstreaker knew Icetrail did something when he got up and pulled Sideswipe out of the room. When he saw Jazz look over at the two leaving mechs then the other side of the table he couldn't help but think he was getting suspicious. His thoughts turned out right as Jazz looked over at them, cocked an optic ridge then left the room completely.

He's going to have a talk with the TIC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a LOT of extra time today so I finished the next chapter:) hope you all like it! reviews would make my week.**

**Heh heh... forgot to do this the first few chapters so i do it now! I own nothing cept for Icetrail!**

* * *

><p>Icetrail dragged the struggling mech down the hallway by his arm. He stopped a couple doors down from the med-bay. He pushed Sideswipe against the wall and he pulled him close and kissed him. When he pulled away he looked down into his optics.<p>

"I told you to never talk to them. Now I think it's time for you to go to the med-bay. Go now."

Sideswipe nodded and walked into the med-bay. When he did, Ratchet didn't notice him. He walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The white mech jump in the air, while hitting Sideswipe in the helm with his Wrench of Doom. Sideswipe yelped as he fell to the floor.

"Sideswipe! What the pit do you think you're doing?" Ratchet yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean too. I was just trying to get your attention."

Ratchet gave Sideswipe a look as he helped him up off the floor. The red mech never stuttered. Not even when he was face to face with Megatron. He also noticed the mech flinched when he walked towards him and put a hand out for his.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Sideswipe just nodded. "Are you okay Sideswipe, you don't seem like yourself?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Ratch. Why'd you ask that?"

"Because. Now why are you here?" He asked in his usual annoyed voice.

"I-I..."

Seeing how Sideswipe wasn't going to answer he did a scan and found numerous things wrong.

"Up on the berth now."

When Sideswipe was on the berth he started working. He didn't know how the mech could get injured like this when he didn't do anything for over a week, shockingly.

"How the slag did you do this? You and Sunstreaker fighting again?" Ratchet asked taking note on how he flinched again at the mention of Sunstreaker.

"No" was his reply which was barely above a whisper.

"Training?"

"No, I...just tripped..."

Not believing it for a second, Ratchet grabbed his Wrench of Doom and banged it against his head.

"Tell the slagging truth ya glitch." Sideswipe whimpered, another thing he never does.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." He pleaded raising his arms in a protective way. Ratchet lowered the wrench.

"Why would I hit you?"

"S-sorry, force of habit."

"Sideswipe what's wrong? And don't you dare lie, because Primus help me if you do."

"I-its Icetrail. Ratchet, he hits me every day, he forces me to do things with him. He refuses to let me see Bluestreak, let alone Sunstreaker. He even somehow blocked the bond we have. Ratchet. I'm scared."

The look on Sideswipe's face told him that he wasn't lying. His own look softened. He also put the wrench down completely. He could also tell he wasn't lying by the way he said he was scared.

"How long has he been doing this?"

"Since he came here. About a week."

"Sideswipe, I know there is more to the story. A mech doesn't just pop up somewhere and starts forcing another around like he has been with you. Now the whole truth."

Sideswipe looked down and took in a big breath.

"5 years before the war started we met. He was really nice and he didn't do anything to me at the time. I loved him. Then after a month or so after we started seeing each other, he started critizing everything I'd do. Then he would hit me when I didn't do something he liked, or I messed up. I was too scared to find out what he would do if I left so I stayed. After 2 years I finally decided to leave but he found me. When he brought me back I suffered one of the most brutal beatings I ever had. After 5 months one day I came back to the place we shared after spending the day with Sunny, I didn't tell him where I was going and he beat me for it. It was so bad that I couldn't get up for a week at the least. After I was able to get up, I went to Sunny. He got me out of there. If it wasn't for him, I would be off-line for sure. For 2 years I was in a state of shock. I don't remember much from it but Sunny said it was bad. After I was back to myself, we joined the Autobots. Now he's back..." His voice died down. Optics had tears at the edges daring to fall, and they did.

Ratchet couldn't believe it. One of the vainest mechs on the ARK, was crying right in front of him. But that wasn't what shocked him what was, was what his story was.

"Oh, Sideswipe. I-I can't picture anyone, let alone you, go through something like that. But you do realize I have to tell Optimus right?" Sideswipe shot his head up.

"No! You can't! You can't tell anyone!"

"And why not?" He snapped back.

"Because he'll hurt Blue and Sunny..."He whispered.

"Sideswipe I can't just let something like this go without doing something!"

"But if he finds out I told, he's going to hurt Sunstreaker and Bluestreak! And most likely kill me! Ratchet I don't want to die and I don't want them to get hurt."

Ratchet let out a sigh. It was against his code to tell anyone anything that his patients tell him, even if it is this. "Fine. I won't tell anyone, but I want you to report here once every week."

"Thanks Ratchet!" Sideswipe said and hugged the medic.

You could say Ratchet was surprised when he found himself being hugged by Sideswipe. He didn't know what to do at first but when he realized that he wasn't letting go he hugged him back. He chuckled a little. When Sideswipe pulled back he let out a little laugh.

"Heh heh sorry. That was probably the first time since he got here that I actually hugged someone willingly..."

"Don't worry about it. Just get back on the berth so I can finish repairing you." He said with a slight cheerful tone.

Unknown to the two mechs, the mech of their conversation was standing right outside of the door listening. He growled and walked away. _I have to get him out of here. Too many people he knows._ He thought. He started making his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! This chapter was hard to write...but after like 5 tries I was finally satisfied. Oh uh heh i should probably warn ya. this has a little slash. :b that was the part that mostly got me... well enjoy!**

**Also thanks to everyone that reviews and reads this! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jazz spent the rest of his off shift keeping an eye on Sunstreaker and Bluestreak in the rec. room. He was talking with Hound and Mirage.<p>

"Have you noticed anything weird about Sides, Sunny, and Blue lately?" Jazz asked.

"No, is something wrong?" Hound asked stealing a glance over to two of the mechs in question.

"Nah. Must be meh imagination." He said also looking over.

Jazz took the conversation elsewhere until he saw Sunstreaker get up and leave.

"Hey I gotta go. See ya later." Jazz said then got up to follow the yellow mech.

He followed him all the way to his quarters. Just as Sunstreaker was about to close the door Jazz stopped it. Sunstreaker growled.

"Mind if I talk ta ya for a sec?" Jazz asked.

Sunstreaker thought for a second before letting the shorter mech in. When he closed the door and turned around Jazz started talking.

"I seen the way you four act. Don't try to hide it, what's goin' on Sunshine?"

Sunstreaker just stared at the mech. _Looks like Jazz decided to talk first._ He thought about out right telling the TIC everything but he didn't exactly know how much he knew.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There is nothing going on."

"Sunstreaker, you haven't talked to yer brother since Icetrail came, Blue hasn't either."

"Jazz I can assure you nothing is wrong now you can go."

Jazz hasn't expected him to be this difficult. He's going to have to bribe it out of him.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I mean I think it would be so much easier than going to Prime. But you know, you gotta do what ya gotta do." Jazz said shrugging his shoulders as he began to leave.

He was stopped however when a golden hand grabbed his arm.

"You wouldn't." Sunstreaker said with narrow optics nearly flashing white.

"Try me."

Sunstreaker sighed looking away.

"I'll tell you what I know after you tell me what you saw in the rec. room."

"Fare enough. Well there isn't much to it. There was just some energon on Sideswipes seat."

"It was from Sides wasn't it."

"To be honest, I don't really know. There was some more where 'trail had his hand at on his waist."

Jazz shot the yellow mech a confused look when he growled.

"What?"

Sunstreaker said that was exactly why his brother was bleeding. He told him about Icetrail and what he was doing to Sideswipe. He couldn't look at Jazz while he told him. He didn't want to see the look that nearly all mechs that found out gave them.

"How'd you get him outta there?"

"Well while he was out Sides told me and I went and got him. But it turns out Icetrail was closer than we thought. He caught up with us in Iacon, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy fighting him without getting caught by the enforcers."

"Why haven't you told anyone? You have to tell Prime!"

"We can't! Don't you think we would have if we could? This is more of a 'you're my pleasure bot and if you don't I kill three people' then an abusive relationship."

Jazz shook his head.

"Is there anyone I can't tell?"

"Just don't tell anyone."

Jazz nodded. He had to have time to think. He got up and left for his own room. It was going to be tough not being able to let his bond mate, Prowl, know anything, but he could manage.

* * *

><p>When Jazz got to his and Prowl's room he walked over to the berth where his bonded lay. He slipped into the berth and wrapped his arms around Prowl. The taller mech turned around, onlining his optics. He gave Jazz a sour look before speaking.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jazz, I can tell when you're lying. Now either try lying better or tell me the truth."

Jazz chuckled before pulling him closer.

"You're always so paranoid relax. Trust me, nothing is wrong."

Prowl sighed before turning around, with his back to Jazz. Jazz also sighed. Sooner or later he was going to get caught.

* * *

><p>Whenever Sideswipe left Ratchet turned on his com.<p>

::Ironhide, come to the med bay.::

::Why? I'm perfectly fine.:: The mech in question replied with an annoyed tone.

::_Now._::

::Be right there..::

Ratchet sighed. If he couldn't tell Optimus then he might as well have someone keep an eye on him and who better then the trigger-happy weapon specialist. He looked towards the bay doors when they opened allowing Ironhide in.

"What is it Ratch'? I hope you know I was in the middle of something."

"Cleaning you guns isn't half as important as this. Now I need you to watch Sideswipe for me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that much, but I need you to tell me if he is damaged and if he is what it is."

"The kid is damaged every fragging day!"

"You don't think I don't know that? Just keep an eye out for him. And if you ever see Icetrail touching him, any way at all, you better tell me."

Ironhide thought about what Ratchet said. Then realization hit.

"You mean to tell me that Icetrail is ab-"

"Quiet you slagger!" Ratchet yelled as he hit him in the helm with a wrench that came out of nowhere. "Just do as I say and if I find out that you told any living soul I'll reformat you into a slagging toaster!"

"Is that a threat?" Ironhide said with narrowed optics.

"It's a promise. And Primus help me if you do."

* * *

><p>When Sideswipe walked into his new room he heard the water from the washracks running. He sighed and walked over to the berth to lie down and rest. However he didn't get much time because before he even got to it the washrack's door opened and Icetrail walked out.<p>

"Come here." He said motioning him towards him.

Sideswipe obeyed and when he was near him, he grabbed his arms hard and dragged him into the room. He pushed him against the wall as the hot water poured onto their backs.

"What took you so long?"

"I, uh, Ratchet wasn't there so I waited for him to come back." Sideswipe lied.

'Hmm' was all Icetrail said as he started kissing down the red mechs neck and chest. His hands traveled up and down his back. Sideswipe just stood there knowing he could do nothing against him. This was one thing he could never escape.

Icetrail brought his lips to Sideswipe's and kissed them fiercely, glossa demanding entrance and was approved. His hands brushing over Sideswipe cod piece, forcing it open. Sideswipe broke the kiss as he hissed. He pushed lightly on Icetrail's chest.

"N-no."

Icetrail growled. He grabbed Sideswipe's hands and forced them above his head with one hand, the other playing with his interface port.

"Icetrail, please stop." Sideswipe gasped as one of the large fingers slipped into the port.

Icetrail only responded by kissing him on the lips once more as he slid in another finger. He started kissing down Sideswipe's neck, then his chest, making his way towards the open port.

He spread Sideswipe's legs out more. He pulled out his fingers and started sucking the hot lubricants soaking them.

"Icetrail stop!" Sideswipe yelled but was ignored.

Icetrail stood once more and reached down to his own port. He slid his spike out and slowly slid it into Sideswipe's port. The red mech shuddered as the too big spike slid in deeper. He gasped as Icetrail pulled it out then pushed it back in harder. He repeated it several times while Sideswipe pushed and pleaded with him to stop.

He ignored him and started going deeper, harder and faster.

Sideswipe struggled with as much strength he had. He cried and screamed each time the spike was pushed back in. Sideswipe screamed till his vocalize burnt out then came back online while gripping Icetrail's arms as white hot pain went through him as he felt his port tear from the thrusting.

He nearly fell to the floor but was kept up with the strong hands of Icetrail. The silver and white mech retracted his spike and closed his port. He grabbed Sideswipe's helm and forced him into a kiss. He then turned and left, leaving Sideswipe lying on the ground, withering in pain.

When the door closed Sideswipe curled in on himself and started crying. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sunny, I can't live with him anymore. I need to get out." <em>

"_Then why don't you? Sideswipe, your letting him take advantage of you."_

"_It's not like I have a choice. He'll find me."_

_ Sunstreaker shook his head. He didn't want him to get him to get hurt but he knew what Sideswipe said was true. No matter how far he ran, Icetrail would always find him. They came to a stop as they came to Sideswipe apartment. Sunstreaker looked at his brother then at their only window that is visible from the front. He could just make out the shape of Icetrail waiting for Sideswipe to return._

"_Fine, but you better not get yourself slagged." _

_ Sideswipe chuckled softly as he said goodbye to his brother then walked into the building. Sunstreaker sighed then transformed and drove off._

_ When Sideswipe entered the apartment Icetrail was standing there like every other time he was when he went out to see his brother. _

"_Hi." Sideswipe said softly before walking over to him and hugging him before he walked towards the washracks. However he was stopped when Icetrail grabbed his arm. Sideswipe could all but hear the dents forming in his arm._

* * *

><p>When Sideswipe woke up he expected to still be in the washracks, not the berth in Icetrail's arms. He turned his head ever so slightly to see if he was still in recharge. Seeing that he was he gently tried to pry the larger mech's arms off him but stopped when they tightened.<p>

"Don't. Move." Icetrail growled, which Sideswipe obeyed.

He sighed and looked around the room. He noticed empty high grade cubes lying on the floor. How he missed them last night was beyond him. That though was his biggest mistake. If he only realized it he wouldn't have gone through what he did. Very slowly he went back into recharge.

Sideswipe was brought out of recharge when someone shoved him. He onlined his optics slowly and saw Icetrail standing above him.

"Get up, it's time for our patrol."

Sideswipe groaned as he slowly got up, the pain from the night before still fresh with every movement. Icetrail wrapped his arm around his waist and proceeded out the door.

By the time they got to the hanger door it was about 10 minutes after their shift started. Waiting by the door was an irritated looking Ironhide.

"You're late." He stated annoyed. He noticed that Sideswipe was leaning most of his weight on Icetrail. He grumbled something before transforming. "Come on."

Sideswipe and Icetrail followed suit, Sideswipe and a slower paste. They all head then headed out.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak was walking to the shooting range and when he passed the hanger he saw Sideswipe and Icetrail. He noticed how Sideswipe was leaning on Icetrail which worried him. He also noticed how Ironhide was watching more closely then he has before. He started wondering if he knew anything that is going on.<p>

When Bluestreak entered the shooting range he saw Jazz and Ratchet talking in the corner as Jazz picked up a gun to use. They both turned to look at Bluestreak as he walked up and picked a gun of his own.

"Hey Blue, how's it going?" Jazz asked.

"Fine I guess."

"That's good."

"Bluestreak," Ratchet asked, "have you seen Sideswipe lately?"

"Uh not in person no, but I just seen him in the hanger with Icetrail and Ironhide. To be honest, he didn't look good. I mean he was leaning on Icetrail a lot and I think Ironhide noticed it too. I don't really know what could be wrong either 'cause he looked fine to me."

"Slag. I told him to be careful."

"Wait you know?"

"Yes I know. Sideswipe told me when he came to the med bay yesterday. He wouldn't let me tell Optimus so I had Ironhide keep an eye on him."

"Yeah I'm watching him too." Jazz added.

Bluestreak looked at both of the mechs and wondered where he was when all this happened. Then he remembered when Sunstreaker left that Jazz left too.

"That's good that you two know. I mean the more people in the loop the better right? Well I guess it could also be dangerous but who knows."

Jazz laughed quietly seeing Bluestreak talking non-stop like he used to before this mess began. Ratchet said his goodbyes as he left to go back to the med bay while Jazz and Bluestreak continued talking.

Bluestreak's thoughts wondered to his lover, worrying him even more than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter.:) Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. So this chapter didn't want to cooperate at all. Took me almost all day to write it. Hope you like it and if ya want a sequel feel free to ask. If enough people want one I might do it:)**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was lying on the recharge berth facing the wall. He sighed and rolled over to face the door. He could hear the faint sounds of the washracks being ran. He had to get out of there. He knew he had to. What he didn't know was what Icetrail would do.<p>

Icetrail was bound to come out soon. Sideswipe didn't have very much time left to decide what he was going to do. When he didn't hear water running anymore he made up his mind. Sideswipe got up and headed for the door while calling Sunstreaker on the comm. links.

::Sunny. Meet me in the rec. room.::

* * *

><p>When Sideswipe walked into the rec. room it was empty except for one mech. Sunstreaker. When he saw his brother he immediately walked over to him and sat down next to him.<p>

"Why'd you come here? You know _he_ is going to do something."

"That just it, Sunny. I'm going to leave him." Sideswipe said leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. "You were right from the start. I should have just gone with you when I had the chance but I was scared..."

"Sideswipe, there was nothing to be scared about! I would've protected you!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I was still scared from the last time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you finally made up your mind."

They sat in the rec. room for hours talking. Whenever mechs started pouring in from the last shift they decided to leave. They walked in silence until they came to Sunstreaker's room.

"Sunny...do you mind if I sleep with you?" Sideswipe asked in a quiet voice.

"Why don't you go with Bluestreak?"

"I-I don't want to face him yet..."

Sunstreaker sighed but agreed. He knew that his brother was afraid of what the grey mech would say. He opened the door and they walked in. Sideswipe looked around his old room and gasped as it was exactly as it was before he moved in with Bluestreak. He turned towards his brother.

"Why haven't you changed the room? Why keep it the same?"

"I wasn't ready to let go. The first time turned out to be a disaster and I guess I was scared it wouldn't be different with Bluestreak." Sunstreaker said looking anywhere but Sideswipe.

Sideswipe walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"There is nothing to worry about with Blue."

"I know."

"So stop worrying you slagger!" Sideswipe said jokingly slapping Sunstreaker. They both laughed quietly then after there was a long silence.

"It's getting late you should recharge." Sunstreaker said heading for the bottom bunk. Sideswipe agreed and headed for the top when Sunstreaker put a hand on his arm. "If it'll make you feel better, you can sleep on my berth with me?" Sunstreaker half asked half told Sideswipe.

Sideswipe smiled and climbed in the berth with his brother. He could tell his brother was just as scared as he was. Sunstreaker pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want anything to happen when the recharged so he kept Sideswipe as close as he could.

"Night Sides." He said before falling into recharge.

"Night Sunny." Sideswipe said laying his head on Sunstreaker's chest and also going into recharge.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were brought out of recharge when they heard a loud bang against the door. Sideswipe yelp when he heard his name being called by and all too familiar voice. He looked at Sunstreaker and pressed closer to him. Sunstreaker told him to stay quiet as he got up to stand in front of the berth when the pounding stopped.<p>

He turned back to Sideswipe but quickly turned back as the door was forced open. Standing in the door way was Icetrail. You could all but see the anger coming from him.

Sideswipe could do anything but stare. Time seemed to slow as Icetrail lunged at Sunstreaker and throw a fist at his face. It sped up as the fist hit home and a yelp came from the yellow mech. Fist after fist rained down on Sunstreaker as he desperately tried to get the mech off of him. Sunstreaker kicked and punched the mech on top of him but couldn't get free.

Sunstreaker managed to get out from under Icetrail and tried to crawl away but was pulled back. Icetrail grabbed one of Sunstreaker's arms and twisted it, tarring the wires and cables. Sunstreaker let out a scream but it was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth. No one outside of the room could hear it but Sideswipe could hear the scream like it was right next to his audio. That was what snapped him back to reality.

"Sunstreaker!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Sideswipe cautiously crawled off of the berth and crept closer to the two mechs. He needed to save his brother. He couldn't let him get hurt because of his problem. He was just in arms reach when the movements caught Icetrail's attention. Icetrail's head snapped up, optics flashing white.

"You." He growled. He left the yellow mech on the floor and stalked over Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, with his one good arm, reached out and grabbed Icetrail's leg preventing him from getting any closer.

"Sideswipe run!" he yelled which the red mech complied as Icetrail kicked the downed Lamborghini in the chest.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was walking to the rec. room with Jazz from their patrol. On their way there they heard a faint but noticeable scream.<p>

"Sunstreaker!"

They both looked at each other with the same question on their minds.

"Did that sound like-" Ironhide started.

"Sideswipe?" Jazz finished.

They started down the hallway to where they heard the scream. When they got to the hallway they heard someone else scream but it wasn't Sideswipe. This time it was Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe run!"

Before they could do anything Sideswipe ran out of Sunstreaker's room with Icetrail right on his trail. Ironhide and Jazz stood there shocked but snapped out of it when the tall silver mech tackled the smaller red mech to the ground.

::Ratchet! You need to get down here now!:: Ironhide comm. Ratchet as Jazz went to check on Sunstreaker and he went to help Sideswipe.

::What do you want? I'm busy!::

::It's Sideswipe. Icetrail finally snapped!::

::Slag! I'll be right there!:: Ratchet said cutting the link.

Ironhide unsubspaced his gun when he got closer taking aim at Icetrail's head.

"Icetrail let him go!" he yelled.

The mech in question stood up and had his arm around Sideswipe's neck preventing him from running away.

"Why should I? He is mine! He was always supposed to be mine!" He yelled and by now Sunstreaker, one arm limp at his side with the other holding his gun, and Jazz, also with his weapon, joined Ironhide.

"Icetrail can't you see he doesn't want you?" Sunstreaker asked noticing that Ratchet and Bluestreak crept up behind him, grey mech having his rifle ready. "He wants Bluestreak, now put him down before you do something stupid!"

"I'd listen to 'im mech. He doesn't make threats lightly." Jazz put in receiving a hit from Ironhide.

Icetrail looked at the three mechs in front of him. He turned around in hopes of making a run for it but stopped mid-turn when he came face to face with the end of a rifle. He pulled Sideswipe closer to him.

"He wants me. Why can't you understand that? He never wanted any of you!"

"Let him go and we can sort this all out." Ratchet tried to reason taking a step closer.

Icetrail wouldn't have any of it. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at his hostage's head. Sideswipe stopped squirming when he felt the heat from the gun. He shot Sunstreaker a pleading look.

Ratchet took a step back as Jazz called Optimus to meet them there immediately.

"Come any closer and I'll shot!"

"Icetrail you don't want to do this you are outnumbered 6 to 1." Optimus said calmly.

Icetrail looked at all the mechs surrounding him. He knew he couldn't win. Not this out numbered. He had to do the only think that came to mind.

"If I can't have him, no one can." He stated calmly. Icetrail kissed Sideswipe's head one last time before he pulled the trigger.

Sideswipe optics widened as a hole was blown in his chest. Icetrail dropped him and when he hit the floor Bluestreak tackled him to the floor and put him in stasis cuffs. Ratchet and Sunstreaker were at Sideswipe's side as soon as he was let go.

"Oh Sides, I'm so sorry." Sunstreaker said taking his twin's hand. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, optics full of pain, fear, and...and happiness. He then went into stasis lock.

Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Jazz took Icetrail to the brig as Ratchet rushed to stop the bleeding. He cursed when Sideswipe's spark signature started fading and a rapid pace.

"We need to get him to the med-bay now!" Ratchet said. "Prime, you need to carry him now!" He ordered.

Optimus did as he was told and started down the hall way at a fast but careful pace, Ratchet and Sunstreaker in tow. Optimus gently laid Sideswipe down on the berth and stepped aside and Ratchet set to work. Sunstreaker sat in a chair in the corner cradling his arm as Ratchet worked. After an hour he fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>When Sunstreaker woke up he found himself on a repair berth. He saw that Bluestreak was sitting in the chair he was sitting in the night before. Or was it the morning before? He didn't care as long as Sideswipe was okay. He sat up at the thought of Sideswipe and wither he was okay or not.<p>

"You better get your aft back on that berth." a stern voice sounded from the other side of the med bay. "I spent the last hour fixing your arm and I will not repair it if you pull something."

"How's-"

"He's fine. He isn't in danger of offlining anymore so lay back down."

Satisfied with the answer he did as he was told and turned onto his side. Beside him was his brother sleeping. He smiled softly and reached a hand out and stroked his cheek softly. He sighed and went back into recharge.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up was because Ratchet hit him upside the head with a wrench.<p>

"You've been sleep all day. Go get energon now." He ordered but when the mech did nothing to move he hit him again. "That's an order. Go. Now."

Sunstreaker jumped off the berth before another wrench can hit him. When he walked into the rec. room all the talking quieted. He simply if ignored it and got himself and Bluestreak a cube of energon. He then headed back to the .

When he got there Bluestreak was awake. He handed him the cube and sat down. They waited for Sideswipe to wake up, since Ratchet said he should be soon.

When Sideswipe finally did wake up Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were looking down at him. Bluestreak had tears in his optics and he bent down to gently give him a hug. Sunstreaker did the same and asked to have a few minutes alone with his brother. Bluestreak kindly agreed and left the twins alone.

"Sideswipe...I'm so sorry. I should have done something."

"Sunny, it's not your fault. I should have told him no but I was still scared from before."

"I know." Sunstreaker said sitting on the berth and pulling Sideswipe's head onto his lap. He started stroking one of Sideswipe's audio receptors on the side of his head. They sat like that for a while until Sunstreaker broke the silence. "When you looked at me, in your optics I saw fear, and happiness. Sideswipe, why were you happy?"

Sideswipe sighed and turned so that he could hug his brother. "I was happy because I knew I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Offline or not, I wouldn't have to deal with the pain, Sunny. I knew you and Blue would be safe too. And I was never going to tell you this before, but if he didn't shot me, or if he did manage to escape with me, I was going to offline myself. I couldn't handle being alone with him any longer."

Sunstreaker looked down at his brother. Sideswipe the master of pranks and the sparkless killer when it came to Decepticons was going to offline himself.

"Don't you EVER think about doing that ever again. Do you understand me? Sideswipe I wouldn't be able to live without you! Maybe not literally but mentally I would go insane! I love you too much for you to offline, Sideswipe, so don't ever, EVER think about that again."

Sideswipe looked up at his brother with wide shocked optics. His brother never told him he loved him before, well directly. When he found that what his brother said was true, every word of it, he buried his face in his chest and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's...It's just that I w-wouldn't be able to live with h-him for the rest of my life." He said in between sobs. Sunstreaker just held on tighter and told him it was okay. That everything was going to be okay. That he was going to be safe. And for the first time in a long time he actually did feel safe.

**It is currently 1:30 am. I started this at maybe around 11:30 amish. I had about 4 different ways to end this and this was the result.:) Hope you liked it. **


End file.
